The Dog in the Hood
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Parody of Dr. Seuss. The girls are bored so a dog comes to keep the company, but things go wrong, horrible, horribly wrong, review.
1. Chapter 1

IB:Well this was interesting to write. Hope you enjoy. Yay, my first PPG story.

Clad:Disclaimer:PPG belongs to Craig we own nothing. Dr. Seuss owns the Cat in the Hat

Review please

Chapter 1 The Dog in the Hood Part 1

"The city of Townsville is being drenched down in rain. Boring, boring rain, yawn. The clouds are dark and people are glum and gloomy. It's a very dull day. Gee, I'm so bored. La,la,la. What? You think I should go see what the Powerpuff girls are doing? That's a great idea!" The audience gets to zoom in onto the puffs house. "I bet these girls are doing something great, something stupendous! Something...Uh.." The three little girls were just staring out their window, not doing a thing, just looking rather upset by the rotten weather. That's it! I'm out of here! Good bye!" Uhoh..The Narrators gone. Story's over..Get lost! What? You're still here? Fine, fine, I'll give you a story. One that will rot your mind and destroy your soul..Keep it PG you say? Hm...Never! Bwahahahaha. Uh heh heh. Now to get serious. The three puff lasses, glad Buttercup didn't hear me call her that, she'd kill me, were busy. Doing what you ask? You think it just looks like their bored? Well duh! That's what I mean, their busy being bored. Because rain is boring, and makes me sleepy..yawn...I'm leaving too. Yeah, no story for you. Good day dear audience. Sound of door slam.

For some reason the puffs heard a door slam, turned their heads, shrugged, and went back to staring out the window. The Professor was sleeping on the couch, snoring, and muttering something about making mutant flying pigs. "Flying, pork..zzzzz."

The girls stared at their creator in confusion for a few seconds then turned back to the window, still bored. Bubbles let out a big sigh and starting to sing in her cute high pitch voice,"It's raining."

Blossom happily joined in, wanting to do just about anything to beat the doldrums. Even sing a lame song about what was making her bored in the first place, "It's pouring."

"The old man is snoring. He went to bed.." Both sisters sang only to be interrupted by a murderous looking Buttercup.

"Keep singing and I'll rip out your vocal cords."

Bubble eyes widened in fear while Blossom just rolled her, annoyed at her grouchy sister. "Relax, were just trying to find something to do to past the time. The hot line hasn't rung and it's just so ugh. Frustrating."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Buttercup didn't care. She just wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone or do anything. Except beat up monsters. If there was a singing monster she might join him in the fun, then kick his butt.

Bubbles floated over to their phone, took a deep breath and yelled,"RING ALREADY!" A big ring went off that startled the girls, but it didn't come from the phone. It came from the door. Thunder boomed and lighting went by the window, scaring the little blondy. She jumped and sat on the Professor who didn't wake. "Blo..Blossom, get the door."

Blossom just sighed, rolling her eyes once more, and she floated over to the door. Sure she could walk, but where's the fun in that? Flying to the door is much faster. Then again I think their just lazy, I mean yeesh, not even walking in their own home, always flying, flying..."

"Hey, narrator! Shut up! The audience doesn't want to hear you. They want to hear us," Buttercup growled, annoyed.

Heh, heh, right, anyway Blossom opened the door,"Hello, how may I help....you," Her big pink eyes widened in surprise at the furry creature who was standing in front of her.

"No, it's not me you foolish humans," Mojo said eating popcorn in his chair by the computer that views everything the puffs are going through. "Which is to say the creature you are viewing is a stranger and that stranger is someone you do not know. Now let's watch and see what happens next, meaning for you viewers to pay close attention and watch the next scene before you."

Blossom, scratched the back of her neck, confused. "Uh..Who..Who are you?"

The tall furry creature stepped inside and grinned a very big grin. He was dark brown with big green eyes staring out through black glasses and a black nose, wearing an over sized hoodie. "I'm the Dog in the Hood and it's all good. I'm here to stay so let's play, play,play," he sang in a rapper type of way.

"Play?" Bubbles happily floated over to the giant dog, looking forward to playing with the big cuddely creature.

"No, he can't play, he can't be here," Buttercup floated over, wearing her usual scowl.

"What?" Bubbles frowned.

"She's right, the Professor might wake up," Blossom said.

"Hey, hey, chill, take a pill. Everything's grand. Watch me do a headstand," Dog in the Hood stood on his head.

Bubbles laughed, Blossom watched happily, Buttercup humphed.

"Come on big eyes, smile, smile, I can make your life worthwhile," Rapped the dog.

"Oh really? I doubt that," Buttercup said haughtily.

"Why are you so moody today? He just wants to play with us, I see no real harm..As long as we play in our room," Blossom said, tired of her sister being so grouchy.

"Oh, alright, I'm bored so I'll give this dog once chance," Buttercup said.

"Yes, yes, yes, once chance. One test of my excellence. Come, come follow me and you will just how fun I can be," Dog in the Hood rolled up the stairs because he is that awesome enough to do something that strange.

The three puffs looked at each other, then flew up the stairs, whee look at them go, too lazy to walk up stairs. "Were not lazy!" Buttercup yelled.

"Who are you talking too?" Bubbles asked.

"Never mind," Buttercup flew into her room, followed by her pigtailed sister. The Dog in the Hood was there jumping on the bed and getting fleas everywhere.

"Hi, what kept ya? I was bored without ya," Dog in the Hood bounced off the bed and straight to Buttercup, staring her in the face.

Buttercup was oh so tempted to punch this guy in the face,"Get away from me or prepared to be pounded."

Dog in the Hood was unfazed,"Now children come around and listen to my story about this town. Told not by me but by Mr. Do and 't."

Out of nowhere walked in two giant fleas that sat in the girls bed and they said. "Once upon a time. There was a monkey and he was good. Very good."

"Oh, yay! Monkeys!" Bubbles cheered.

"This monky had a name a really silly name. Mojo Jojo he called himself," Mr. Do said.

"No, his name was Stupid Butt," Mr. Don't said.

"Lies, don't listen to Mr. Don't. He does everything you shouldn't do. Like go poo in the front lawn when you should go in your own bed," Mr. Do said.

The girls looked at each other and said,"Eww."

"What's wrong with these guys?" Buttercup asked Dog in the Hood.

"Nothing, nothing at all these guys love having a ball," he answered.

"Yeah, let's dance!" The giant fleas were soon wearing disco outfits and grabbed the girls. "Isn't this fun?" they asked.

"No," Buttercup gripped getting out of their grip.

"Wheee!" Bubbles cheered.

Blossom easily got out of the giant Fleas grip, "Weren't you suppose to tell us a story?"

The Fleas stopped dancing and laughed,"Oh yeah."

"Now, listen and listen well for this is the story I do tell about Him and he rulled the world," Mr. Do said chuckling darkly.

"Uh..." The girls frowned not liking where this was going.

"Of course it all happened because of the monkey who was delivering pizzas. Speaking of which.." Mr. Do said and the doorbell rang. "Go get the door.

With a shrug and confused expressions, the girls flew down the stairs, to the door. When they opened it they saw the pizza deliver chimp. "Hello, girls, here is your pizza. The price for this pizza will be twelve ninety five. Which is to say the current price in which you must pay me, Mojo Jojo that amount of bread, money, mullah. Meaning of course fork over the dough. Which is to say I pay up," he ordered, extending his hand.

"Uh, right..Uh...Mojo, what are you doing here?" Blossom frowned at her nesmis, tired of the confusion.

"Let's just beat his butt I've been itching for some action," Buttercup said punching her fist in her hand? Do they have hands? Stubs? Whatever.

Mojo was not in the mood to get beaten to a pulp,"I have to go which is to say I am leaving this resident in which you reside. You being the Powerpuff girls and me not being one so that means this is not my home so I shall leave." He failed to realize it would have been eaier to just run off instead of rambling, well that's Mojo for you, and that's why we love him.

The Dog in the Hood walked downstairs holding the girls bed in the air on nose, without a care.

"What is that dog doing here? He should not be about. He should not be here when your father's not out," Mojo said. "I am leaving. Good bye!" with that said for once short and too the point, he ran off.

"You know, he's right, you do need to go," Blossom said not liking the fact he could break their bed at any given moment.

"I could, but I wont. Your stuck with me. Now, let's see," Dog in the Hood eyes glowed red and he grabbed little Bubbles and vanished, with her.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted in surprise.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

IB:Well this didn't go as planned. Not that anything does when I write it. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Clad:Disclaimer:PPG belongs to Craig we own nothing. Dr. Seuss owns the Cat in the Hat

Review please

Chapter 2 The Dog in the Hood Part 2

Buttercup flew out of the house wanting to take out her anger on any poor soul that stood in her way. Blossom wasn't far behind so she grabbed her sister before pain could be inflicted on the undeserving victim,"Buttercup, relax, pounding Mojo wont solve anything."

"Maybe, not but it would sure make me feel better," Buttercup grumbled.

"You girls are crazy," Mojo said though he mentally thanked Blossom in his head.

"Crazy? Were not crazy! Your crazy! That dog is crazy! ARGH! Where's Bubbles?" Buttercup easily got out of her sisters griop and started tearing down trees and causing havoc.

"With all that anger she would make a great super villian. Not as great as me of course but still.." Buttercup glared at the chimp with such evil hate it filled him with fear. "I have to be going now. Evil to plan and what not. See ya girls later," and off he fled.

Blossom rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and let a swirling mixture of ice go half way around her grumpy sister. "Now, Buttercup, you need to behave and stop destroying the neighborhood. This wont help us find Bubbles."

"I know, I know...It's just..I..Ugh! Stupid dog," Buttercup grumbled,upset.

"Now, we need a plan to find Bubbles. If I was a dog wearing a hood where would I be? Hm?" Blossom pondered that fact.

Buttercup melted her ice prison with her heat vision then flew off.

"Hey, wait!" Blossom flew after her sister, wondering where she could possibly be going.

Buttercup seemed determined to get to her destination and her sonic hearing picked up Bubbles screaming. This made the angry puff fly faster and faster until she crash landed into a tree in Townsville Dog Park. Yes, Townsville Dog Park were everyone happily walks, plays, and does whatever you can imagine with their cute little doggies.

"Ahhh!" Bubbles screamed loud enough for Blossom to come to the aid of her sister. Upon approaching, Bubbles stopped screaming and started laughing as she was tickled by the giant dog in the hood.

"Hmphs, animals wearing clothes. What is this world coming too? I would like one chil dog, hold the chil, and cheese, and don't even think about adding the mustard, nor the ketchup," Mojo told the vending man. The vending man rolled his eyes and handed Mojo his 'chili' 'dog.' The monkey paid the man and took a big bite out of his dog.

The Dog in the Hood sniffed and slithered over to the chip. "Dude, what is this I smell? Do tell."

"Uh, this you idiotic dog meaning to say you are stupid. Is a chili dog without the chili meaning it's a hotdog..Which is to say meat made from.."

"A dog!? You! You! You eat my kind? You must be destroyed," Dog in the Hood said for once not rhyming, it's take up too much timing, thinking of rhymes it' would have been easier to make up a mime. "I will kill you," seethed the dog as his eyes glowed red.

"Doggy! Let's play some more!" Bubbles called.

Dog in the Hood ignored her and blasted Mojo away to some strange location. Blossom and Buttercup floated over. "Uh, where did you send Mojo?" Blossom asked, confused.

"He's in a better place now and I must leave so to you I leave a cow," Dog in the Hood vanished.

"Ok, I'm confused. This stupid story didn't make any sense!" Buttercup pouted.

"Yeah, where's that narrator guy?" Blossom asked, hands on hips.

"I want doggy!" Bubbles whined.

Over walked the Narrator guy with me and he said,"I'm back to say..The girls..woke up."

So they did, for three little girls had fallen asleep by the window. The rain died out and out came the sum and out they went to have some fun.

Now, what happened to Mojo? Well lucky for him..Mr. Do and Mr. Don't were on a small island to be his friends. "No, no this wont do at all. I want to go home." pouted the chimp. Poof they sent him to his lab and they shouted and yelled, let's play a game. He said no and off they go, destroying his lab, saying the reasons is because Mojo is bad. He is bad yes and very, very mad. I end this tale here. Goodbye everyone. This is..

The End.

Review please.


End file.
